


Fall into you

by Fornwich (Remigius)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Greedfall universe, Kinktober 2020, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex, and this specific fic doesn't have much to do with the universe either, but not tagging it as the fandom because these two aren't canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remigius/pseuds/Fornwich
Summary: Rana doesn't mind giving control to his most trusted healer, and something more these days.
Relationships: Male Original Character/Nonbinary Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rana/Honoré
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994689
Kudos: 4





	Fall into you

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt #1: Pegging

“Are you sure this is alright?” Honoré presses their fingers deeper, stretching Rana carefully. “It’s not hurting you?”

Rana laughs, tilting his hips slightly to get a better angle. “It takes a lot more than that to hurt me. Don’t worry, if you do, you’ll know.”

“I want to prevent that from happening.” They brush their other hand down Rana’s back against the tattoos that cross down his skin. The deep lash marks that ripple across his back in varying deep patterns. Rana refuses to let anyone attempt to heal the scars into something thinner and easier to manage for him. There’s something he stubbornly holds on to about them. Something Honoré doesn’t entirely understand. To his knowledge, the captain that lashed Rana has been declared dead for some time now. He doesn’t owe the dead man anything.

He still holds on to the scars in some sort of odd defiance against him, despite the captain’s death. Now Rana is a captain of his own, his crew loyal to him… and he still bears the marks of a past that he can’t let go of.

“Are you ready?”

Rana sighs, moving on the bed to lay chest flat and lift his lower half invitingly. “Go on then.”

Honoré pulls the strap tighter around their waist, oiling the hard shaft of it while heating it with the heat of their palm. “That didn’t answer the question, Captain.”

He turns his head to give Honoré the _look_ he gives when he’s annoyed, “No need for titles in bed, I think. I’m fine.”

Honoré spreads his cheeks open, slicking him with oil too. “Alright, I’m going to press in then.”

“Fine.” Rana turns forward again, ass still lifted to them. Honoré nearly sighs but doesn’t. Rana is deliberately obtuse like this sometimes, never one for pretty words and even less for softness. Rarely has life been kind to Rana, and he is the product of such. He’s caring and loving in his own way but when it comes to this, he’s all business. They press slowly, carefully into him. Rana immediately tenses, back muscles pulling taut the same way he always does when they try having sex.

There’s something to that, Honoré knows vaguely. They never ask. 

“Relax.” Honoré tells him softly, putting their hand back onto his back. “I don’t want to hurt you.” They rest their hand there until slowly, they feel the tightness in his back start to fade into relaxation. “Good.” They murmur, shifting slightly to press deeper into him. Honoré is gentle, slow until they bottom out. Rana’s hands are clenched, knuckles white with effort.

“Hey,” Honoré mumbles, reaching over to cover one of Rana’s hands with his own. “It’s okay. You know it’s okay, don’t you?”

“I know.” Rana says, pressing his hips back against Honoré, “I know. Just fuck me.”

Honoré braces themself on the bed, other hand resting over Rana’s chest. The deep scar in his sternum where they’d told him he wouldn’t survive long through adulthood. Yet here he is. Healed, _alive_ , heart thrumming hard in his chest. Honoré snaps their hips forward, holding Rana close as they start a careful rhythm. Rana’s body heat hot against their cheek as they rest their face in the side of his neck.

Rana makes a soft noise, pressing the side of his face into his bed and his hips back with each thrust of Honoré’s hips. He reaches a hand back, gripping Honoré’s side.

“There?” Honoré asks into his ear, pleased when that makes him shiver. They can feel it all around them.

“Yes.” Rana tells them, “I can take it, come on. Give it to me.”

Honoré traces over the scar under their fingertips. “I know you can.” They don’t bother to tell him that they’re concerned that he thinks he deserves to be treated roughly. Used. It seems to be a common theme with him, to expect the worst from someone. To have gotten the worst from someone. “You’re so strong, Rana.”

Rana’s expression changes, somewhere in the vicinity of confusion. Honoré lowers their hand lower until they grip Rana’s dick in their hand, thumbing the tip of it and letting the precum there drip over their fingers. “And good. You’re so good, Rana.”

Rana glances askance at them again. “If you think that, I’m not doing a good enough job. I’m awful, terribly filthy, and asking you very kindly to _fuck me_. Not tenderly, not making love to me. I want you to fuck me until standing is something I don’t particularly feel like doing tomorrow.”

_Well, okay then._

“Oh is that what you want?” Honoré asks, halting to adjust themself better on the bed. “Just remember that you asked.” They brace themself, firming up their thrusts hard and quick. The slap of their skin against Rana’s is loud in the otherwise silence, bed rocking into the wall with a rhythmic thud.

Rana makes some sort of noise that Honoré can’t quite decipher. It’s not a yelp, but definitely not a moan either. He does grip the bed in some sort of desperation to not get piledriven into the mattress. “Honoré—”

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop.”

They stroke their hand faster on Rana’s dick, pressing a gentle kiss onto his ear before biting the lobe of it. “Fucking—” Rana hisses, “shit, _shit, fuck_.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Honoré murmurs, amused. They move down, biting his neck instead. Rana _does_ moan then, arching back against Honoré in a way that genuinely concerns them for the state of his back. “How bad are you, Rana?”

“You have no idea how hard I’m going to make you cum.” Rana says, voice rough as if this is some sort of warning.

“Not until I finish you off.” Honoré kisses over the spot they’d bitten, a soft red mark where their teeth had dug into his skin. Rana gasps in a breath, the hand against Honoré’s side digging in ever so slightly.

“You’re so handsome when you’re such a mess like this.” Honoré tells him, and Rana laughs again. The harsh loud bark of a laugh that he does, as if he has to force the sound out every time. It’s endearing in its own odd little way. He laughs so rarely, it’s a gift all in itself.

“I’m going to cum.” Rana says, arching against them again. “And then you’re mine.”

“I always have been.” Honoré tells him, holding him close as he spills over Honoré’s hand and the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Arduyn](https://arduyn.tumblr.com/) if you feel like stopping by.


End file.
